


At first sight

by Enigma78



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma78/pseuds/Enigma78
Summary: How I think things would have happened the night they met in New York





	At first sight

Liam walked Riley to her apartment block from the waiting car. He was fully aware of the sets of eyes watching from inside the blackened windows. 

“Well, thank you for tonight Riley. I can honestly say that I’ll never forget this evening, or morning I should say” he said glancing at his watch. “I can’t tell you what it meant to me”. He had opted to go down the polite gentlemanly route despite the fire in his chest as he looked at her.

“I’m glad to be of service, never let it be said that New Yorkers aren’t friendly – you can set the record straight!” Riley replied lightly. She was so reluctant to let Liam go but after his bombshell of being a Prince, ha no king in waiting, what else could she do. How crazy was this situation seriously she mused.

They edged towards each other unsure of the next move. There was a gentle breeze and Liam took the opportunity to tuck a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Riley reached up and touched his hand and they felt the electricity run between them.

Liam decided to go for the kiss. What the hell, soon his whole life as he knew it would be over and in it’s place a heavy responsibility placed on his shoulders. Couldn’t he enjoy this one moment as a man and not a prince?

Riley smiled into his kiss. His mouth was warm and gentle and his hands stayed respectfully lightly on her hips. She opened her mouth and their tongues touched briefly but before she could deepen the kiss he pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

“Riley you know if things were different… you must know I’d never want to leave things like this.."

“Yeah I understand. Its just, it’s a shame. I’ve never met anyone like you. I mean obviously I’ve never met a prince, but I mean, someone like you the person… the man."

Liam sighed. The fact she saw him as more than a prince was everything to him. From tomorrow and the beginning of the social season, he would be nothing BUT a Prince. Even the woman who he chose as his future queen would always think of him as royalty. Combined with the freedom he felt in this moment he had met this incredible woman, so free spirited, beautiful and intuitive. She had known what would make him happy before even knew it himself, made it happen and taken his breath away in the process.

Liam kissed the back of her hand and kept hold of her small hand in his. “I guess I should let you get in the warm Riley. I.. I will never forget tonight, I can promise you that."

“Good luck Liam, whoever she is, she’s a lucky lady." Riley went to move away and he desperately didn’t want to let go but acknowledged he had no choice. She could never be his.

Riley turned away feeling a lump in her throat. Wow this was some connection, why couldn’t he just be rich or posh instead of an actual Prince. The Prince part made this impossible. If he was just rich, hell he could fly her over whenever they wanted, maybe have a little long distance fling, who knows, but the Royal family thing meant he was firmly off limits to her.

“Riley!” Liam called. Fuck what was he doing. He HAD to let her go this was just prolonging the inevitable. He needed to kiss her just one more time.

Riley spun around and his mouth was on hers in an instant. He ran his hands through her soft hair and held her tight against his body. She smelt so good to him. He allowed his tongue to roam into her mouth, if this was the last time he was going to touch her he was making it count.

Liam left her breathless this time. Jesus if there wasn’t a car waiting she would have just invited him in to finish what they had started. He would probably say no, he was such a gentleman, but still… worth a try.

Liam’s beautiful ocean blue eyes looked deeply into hers. “Sorry… I…. Goodnight Riley."

“Goodnight Liam… you’re amazing” she smiled brightly.

Liam’s heart skipped a beat as he walked back to his friends in the car.

Drake, Maxwell and Tariq looked at him expectantly.

“What?” he laughed as he slid into the seat.

“Jesus Liam I thought you were going to chew the waitress’ face off at one point!” Maxwell exclaimed.

“Riley’s face I believe you mean." He said sarcastically.

Drake rolled his eyes. His friend Liam was so old fashioned it was endearing, he couldn’t just make out with a cute girl, he had to make it all respectable and romantic. “So you er told her you were a Prince then?”

“It’s not like that” Liam replied quickly, his face looking hurt for a moment. “I did but she didn’t know at first… the statue of liberty was incredible. She made that happen for me….she is special."

Maxwell looked at his friend thoughtfully. This girl seemed to have really had an effect on Liam, he had never in all their years of friendship seen him look at a woman like that.

“I’m guessing she planned that after finding out you a Prince though” Tariq responded patronisingly like Liam hadn’t met enough fake people to know when a situation, a feeling, was pure.

“Yes but, even before… you don’t understand. It was real. Anyway she has a midday shift tomorrow so I had no choice but to.." he paused as it hit him again "let her go."

Maxwell broke the awkward silence and for once even Drake was grateful. “Hey I’m just glad you had a good night….now it’s back on the love train tomorrow eh Liam! Choo choo!” Maxwell put his fist in the air and pulled it down twice.

“Jesus Christ” Drake muttered as he looked out the window, desperately seeking any sighting of the hotel, as much as he kind of liked Maxwell and at best tolerated Tariq for Liam’s sake, he was ready to chill out with a little peace and quiet.

Liam smiled at Drake knowingly, Maxwell had a good heart but was like an excitable puppy and Liam wasn’t in the mood right now either.

“So enough about the waitress” Tariq started as Liam shot him a sharp look “are any of the ladies at court catching your eye Liam?”

“I can’t think right now, I’m tired, I’ll see you back in Cordonia for the ball and I’ll see” Liam replied rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t be bothered to argue his point, they had their opinions, equally he knew how he felt and he just wanted to get back to his room to process tonight without being judged.

“You aren’t flying back with us Li? “Drake asked. This was devastating, a long flight with just snooty Tariq and mental Maxwell for company, in a confined space. He wondered how much whisky he could consume to make the flight seem quicker.

“No I need to get an early jet back, you guys can follow on in the other one. You can imagine the craziness that awaits me when I step back through the palace doors. I’m amazed I was allowed to escape in the first place."

Drake sighed, there were times when he almost felt jealous of the life Liam had and then there were times like this when he realised he was free to do as he pleased. Liam had been sheltered his whole life and had never experienced true freedom. He glanced at his friend who looked a little sad and thoughtful. This girl must have got under his skin big time he thought.

Drake asked “Can we have a quick chat at the hotel mate?” Drake needed to know a little more about what was running through his friend’s mind, aside from the whole marrying practically a stranger thing which Liam had seemed somehow to take in his stride, he still seemed particularly out of sorts.

Liam hesitated, he really really wanted to go back to his room. To think… about her. His future. If it had been anyone other than Drake, the one person he didn’t have to put an act on with, it would have been a resounding no. “OK, a quick drink. I’ve an early flight."

The rest of the journey Liam sat quietly, smiling at the right places in his friend’s conversations but his mind was elsewhere. He envied Drake tonight. Had Drake made the connection he had felt with Riley he could do as he pleased. Stay a few days longer, wine and dine her. Let her show him the sights. He could kiss her freely, he could do anything freely. Liam always thought he had wanted the crown growing up, when Leo abdicated it felt like a perfect solution. In truth Riley had ignited something, a want, he didn’t know he was capable of until tonight.

Drake and Liam wondered into the hotel bar and settled in the corner. Liam relished the fact that nobody recognised him and he had been able to relax at least a little more than usual this weekend.

“So…. The wait… Riley. You liked her then? She seems to have really charmed you.” Drake questioned.

Liam’s face broke into a massive smile. Finally he felt he could be gushing without being too judged. “Drake, she’s amazing. I’ve never felt attraction like it. I felt like I could really talk to her. I know you think I played the Prince card but honestly even before that, we connected."

Drake wasn’t going to be the one to burst his friend’s bubble. What was the harm, he had never seen his friend like this before. Liam was always so composed, calm and thinking of what he should do to seek his father’s approval. The future of Cordonia was practically ingrained in every move he made, always thinking of his soon to be country.

“Then can’t we just sneak her back with us for you?” Drake asked, obviously already knowing it was impossible. She had no sponsor or a rich family backing her so couldn’t enter the ‘competition’ for Liam’s heart.

“Imagine that” Liam replied. “Hey everyone, let’s call the whole social season off. Its okay I’ve met this great girl naturally myself. I’m just gonna date her for a few months, see how things go and if it goes to plan… here’s your future queen!!" He chuckled using jazz hands.

“I would actually fucking love it if you did that, imagine their faces”. Drake said picturing the likes of Olivia’s face about to combust with jealousy.

“Yeah… me too Drake”. Liam swirled his drink around his glass lost in thought.

Drake briefly thought back to the girl that seemed to have rocked Liam’s world. She was attractive, he’d definitely noticed her… then Liam walked in, their eyes met and the rest was history. She seemed fun, Liam needed more of that in his life Drake thought. He had been impressed that she joined a stag do on a whim and he couldn’t deny the beach she took them to was a great move, even if it was really with the intention of stealing Liam away. What the hell, he hadn’t seen Liam smile like he had tonight in forever. It was good to see.

“Maybe there’s another great girl waiting for you back in Cordonia. Someone just like Riley, but someone you could actually choose”. Drake argued hopefully.

“You never know huh. I think I pretty much know all the women already in some way or another but I’ve gotta hope there’s a surprise in store for me. I mean the women that I know are joining the social season are great but…"

“No one you have that spark with?"

“Indeed…and now I’ve FELT that spark.. , it’s going to be difficult… but I know I have to put Cordonia first…"

“Yeh but jeez Liam, you gotta choose someone to spend the rest of your life with, yanno, sleep with…. above just being a queen!”

“You’re right… I’m hopeful I can have both”… Liam lied, his expectations of such a great outcome were low. Realistically the best he could hope for was a woman who was kind, from the ‘correct’ breeding and he could be happy enough with. He thought finding ‘love’ or even whatever tonight had been, extremely unlikely. For the first time ever he truly understood how Leo had walked away from his responsibilities.

“Just promise me one thing….not Olivia – I couldn’t cope."

“Drake, she’s not that bad honestly, she’s just.."

“misunderstood, yeh yeh. So you are always telling me. Not a total bitch at all."

Liam rolled his eyes. “What would I do without you looking out for me eh…talking of which Drake….”

“Why am I dreading what you are about to say next” he said nervously.

“I know you wanted to spend some time at the cabin during the social season - avoid all the... ”

“… pompous nobles and naff ostentatious formalities” Drake finished Liam’s sentence.

“yes those…. But I was wondering if you could hang around just a little. I need someone to be my eyes and ears, have my back you know. Hey you’ll get to travel and… and come on there’s bound to be laughs along the way, maybe even.. Well that Kiara is definitely not looking at me… “ Liam looked at Drake almost begging that he would agree to this. He couldn’t face the next few months without Drake to keep him grounded. He knew it was selfish to ask but he needed someone he could trust amongst all the snakes at court.

“Uugh, ok ok – stop begging. I’ll be there as much as I can to watch this craziness unfold. Just put yourself first a bit mate, don’t get swallowed up by what everyone else wants…and stop worrying about my love life. I do okay."

Drake had cringed at the name Kiara. He thought her physically attractive and maybe she did seem to show him a little bit of attention but that was pretty much it. Their conversations were limited and he was convinced she had some weird Lady Chatterys Lover fantasy going on. Drake knew his place in the food chain but he wasn’t going to be anybody’s bit of rough. When he needed some attention it was easy enough to go out with a few palace staff to a local bar and meet women naturally, no one cared as long as he was discreet. This worked for him and Liam never asked anything too personal, ever the gentleman.

“I know, I know” Liam’s words jogged Drake out of his thoughts “I’m hoping the right answer just finds me and guides me. God I don’t know Drake. I just don’t want to mess up. After Leo abdicated, it’s all eyes on me not to, well BE my brother pretty much."

“You won’t. I know you Liam, just don’t put any more pressure on yourself right now."

Drake thought Liam and his brother were both hopeless romantics, the difference being Leo ACTED on those feelings whereas Liam kept them bottled inside. The only way to get him to open up was with a bottle of ridiculously expensive whisky and some downtime when Liam could get away. That time was becoming less and less as more eyes were on Liam than ever. Drake too was amazed this New York trip had actually happened. He hadn’t hidden his disappointment that some cute waitress had stolen Liam away for most of the evening, he’d actually been quite rude to her he thought, damn, but now he saw how she had made Liam’s face light up at even the mention of her name he felt a tad guilty.

“I’ll try. Right I’m off to bed, need to get my game face on for tomorrow. Thanks for this Drake. I needed it”. Liam smiled, raising his glass.

“and Liam…. If anyone deserves to be happy its you."

Liam nodded, running a hand through his still perfectly styled hair, his mind already a million miles away.

“Drake… just one more thing…. What is a Vanderpump? And where do they rule?” Liam asked innocently.

Drake laughed after him, “Never mind Liam, it’s a reality TV thing."

Drake watched his friend walk away with a confused face and began hatching a plan, albeit total madness. After finishing his whiskey he wondered over to Maxwell’s room. Definitely still up he thought, there was terrible euro pop blasting out of his room.  
“Maxwell!! You up? I have an idea….”

Liam said goodnight to his security and threw himself on the bed sighing. 

What a night he thought to himself. I’ve had no sleep and there’s no chance of me getting any at this rate. Guess I can sleep on the flight.

Riley. He thought to himself. Part of him wished he hadn’t set eyes on her. It was being shown something wonderful you could have in another world and having it immediately snatched away from you. He knew at least the block where she lived… he could go and find her. But say what?? I’m still going home in the morning, still getting married to a practical stranger but I’m here to woo you for 5 hours? No. Out of the question…. I wonder if she’s thinking of me?

Liam sat up and pulled his jumper off, suddenly feeling constricted and almost like he couldn’t breathe. The shirt can do one too he thought, unbuttoning it quickly, needing to feel free.

He laid back down and shut his eyes. All he could see was her cute smiling face, lightly freckled, big green eyes sparkling whilst looking up at him. He touched his lips remembering how she tasted, how warm she felt when he held her against his chest. Her sweet giggles when he had admitted he had no idea about reality TV and hadn’t ever tried a ‘takeaway’….

His hand ran down his chest absent-mindedly , his mind consumed with thoughts of her. He wondered what her body was like. He had an idea based on that pretty green dress she changed into, the way it clung to her in all the right places. He had tried not to look but he was after all a man, as she herself had reminded him.

Why am I being such a perve? He thought to himself, this was so out of character. His hand hit the first button of his dark jeans and he undid the buttons, sliding his hand inside and under his boxers. He sighed. Riley.

Liam had little experience of women. He had met many at various balls, charity events and the like but the minute he so much as danced with one the whispers began, was she to be the future queen? It was so much pressure that nothing could naturally blossom. He had been with only a few women in his entire life, each time when he had been able to escape Cordonia for a couple of days with Drake. Drake had been the perfect wingman, knowing how much his friend needed to feel free. Ha, Liam thought to himself, he had never even slept with a woman from his own country. Even when he knew nothing more could come of it, he still sent them flowers afterwards, he could never truly drop the Prince act.

Liam’s thoughts focused back on Riley. He imagined what could have happened if they had more time…. No that’s a lie, he wondered what it would be like specifically to touch her bare skin.

He took his cock that was getting harder by the minute in his hand and slipped his jeans and underwear off with his free hand. Riley. He imagined laying her down on his bed, leaning over her, kissing her, touching her curves. He wondered what she felt like if he was inside her.. Riley, Riley, Riley…. Would she say his name when he made her come? Fuck I’m seriously a perve…  
He pumped his hand up and down his throbbing cock faster and faster, I bet she feels so tight, she might be thinking of me right now, doing something similar….jesus…. Riley. Why did he want her so much? All his life he had everything he ever needed handed to him on a silver platter but this was different, he wanted her. Soooo bad. He knew he was nearly there, the pressure building within him as he imagined her riding him wildly, screaming his name. Suddenly he came hard, throwing his head back on the soft pillow as he panted her name to himself.

Great. I need a shower now. No sleep for me at this rate. He showered quickly, and collapsed back on the bed falling into a troubled sleep.

Riley threw her keys down and sat on her sofa. Why didn’t she just invite him in? He might have said yes and if nothing else she had a feeling it would have been an amazing night. I could have shagged a Prince she laughed to herself. God he was hot. Did he realise how good looking he was? His dirty blonde hair, tall, muscular body and sparkling blue eyes had taken her breath away, more specifically the way he looked back at her. Something about him was so innocent she would have relished the chance to show him a good time in more ways than one. 

She pulled her phone out and googled him. Just on the off chance it was all a big fat lie but no, jesus it was all true… Liam Rhys, crown prince of Cordonia. He looked so stoic in a very official looking photo of him with hmmm she assumed his father and brother. She found another story of him planting an apple tree at an official event – what the hell?? Where was bloody Cordonia anyway? She looked that up too. Oh a million miles away, not far from Greece. Why am I looking this shit up? Its not like I can see him again she told herself.

Riley lifted her dress over her head and cleaned her teeth. Go… to.. bed. There’s no point wondering what if. He told you the situation, was completely honest and you went ahead and kissed him anyway…twice.

She laid down in bed and wondered if he was thinking of her…. I wonder if he was… stop thinking brain, switch off. Riley turned the lights out and laid in top of the covers. She realised she had skipped putting her usual shorts and t-shirt on and was just laying there in her knickers. She reached in her bedside drawer for her vibrator but then changed her mind. She didn’t want to keep thinking about a man who could never be hers, although she knew she would be googling him to see who he chose, she wondered if he had a ‘type’. If he does it’s unlikely he has a thing for American waitresses she scolded herself.

Liam was up early, he felt that he just needed to get out of this country whilst he still had the willpower. He had actually only slept for 3 hours but felt wired. He looked out of the window of hotel, joggers were already out and taxis were rushing past. This city really doesn’t ever sleep he thought to himself. He sat back down on the bed and reached for his phone, suddenly he remembered…. He had taken one photo of them at the statue of liberty. Opening the picture up he smiled at Riley’s windswept hair, her infectious grin and sparkling eyes. He glanced at himself, he looked so happy in that moment. What if he never gets to feel like that ever again he thought. I’m in a city where dreams come true… a realisation washed over Liam and he knew what he had to do. After quickly showering he called Bastien. He answered his phone immediately, does this man ever sleep he wondered? Liam was convinced he was a machine.

“Good morning Bastien. Yes I slept well” he lied. “I need a car. Yes I know its early… yes the flight I know…it will just be for a couple of hours, we can fly as planned. The address? I know it by sight, its only 10 minutes away”. Liam was now thankful he had spent most of the car journey from Riley’s apartment gazing out of the window to collect his thoughts.

Liam’s heart raced as he ended the call. He needed to keep the momentum going before he backed out. He threw on a grey tracksuit, he just needed to see her one last time and there was no time to waste.

Riley woke up ridiculously early. She didn’t need to be in work for hours and decided a run might sort out her head. She washed, dressed, downed a smoothie and was just tying her hair up in a ponytail when her buzzer went. If Mr Hardy needs another parcel taking in she bristled, last time she ended up lugging it down two flights of stairs when he didn’t come and collect it…

Liam found her street easily, it was after all imprinted on his brain like everything else from last night. He practically jumped out the vehicle and Bastien followed quickly behind. Ha, the flats all had buzzers, at least he didn’t have to buzz every flat to find her. Flat 6, Riley Brooks. Bastien stood next to him silently. Suddenly it occurred to him that in all the excitement he didn’t have flowers or even breakfast to offer her….damn.

“Really Bastien there’s no need, you can wait in the car or take in the sights, I’m fine." He had hesitated to press the buzzer. If she rejects him and thinks he’s insane he really really didn’t want Bastien to witness it.

“Your majesty I really must insist…and if Miss Riley is in you must call me every half an hour so that I can be sure of your safety. We must also leave as scheduled in two hours to catch the flight. Your father is pressing me for details of your return."

“I..I understand. I WILL call you."

With that Bastien retreated from the entry door and walked back to the car. Liam sighed with relief.

Here goes nothing he thought….

“Hello?"

“Riley? It’s Liam... from last night... can I come up?"

Oh my frigging god…. Oh my god oh my god. Riley thought her heart was going to burst of her chest. What did he want? He must have been thinking of her too. Shit she looked a mess, well not a mess but not what she hoped to look like if someone like a Prince turned up on her doorstep. Stay calm STAY Calm.

“Yes of course hang on… “ she buzzed him in and paced the floor, the time it took for him to reach her door felt unbearable.

Liam stood in front of Riley’s door composing himself. He knew this was going to come across as impulsive but she sounded genuinely happy to hear his voice. Worst case scenario it wasn’t like he was going to cross paths with her again, how badly could this possibly go? He rang the bell.

Riley quickly opened the door with the biggest smile ever. She drank in the sight of Liam. He looked a little bashful, maybe sheepish, standing in front of her but oh so handsome. She liked this new casual look, it suited him. Even though it didn’t change the situation he looked less princely.

“Hi… Riley, I just thought it would be good to see you before I go… you know to say goodbye." He looked at her hopefully.

“Come in, it’s so good to see you” she said warmly stepping back to allow him in.

Liam remembered to breath again and walked in slightly more confident. He walked over to the window to nod at Bastien. “Sorry my guard just wanted to know everything was OK."

“No problem, coffee? Have you had breakfast? I can offer some croissants?”

Liam remembered he hadn’t actually eaten anything and thought it may calm his nerves. “That would be great if its not too much trouble” he smiled settling down on her soft sofa. His eyes were drawn to the table next to the sofa with various photos scattered on it. He picked one up, she looked so beautiful and genuinely happy, it looked like her mother was in the picture, they had the same wide smiles and sparkling green eyes.

Riley busied herself in the kitchen, it wasn’t like her to feel this nervous. She wasn’t sure how to act around him. “So what time are you heading off? “ she asked trying to sound casual. As she looked up she could see Liam looking over her photos. “That’s my mum Denise” she called over “She lives in LA, loves the warm weather."

“Your friends?” he asked inquisitively, holding up a photo of Riley is a short dress, a group of girls surrounding her, all smiling with drinks in hand.

“Yeah, uni friends, we are hoping to meet up later on in the year to catch up."

Liam realised he hadn’t responded. “Sorry I er leave, well it’s a private flight but the plan is to fly about midday. My father is badgering me to get back sooner rather than later." He said with obvious sadness.

“Your father…. The king." She giggled. “Better not upset him eh, he might send you to a tower and have you hanged drawn and quartered."

“No chance, he would hate the bad publicity” he chuckled. Liam stood up, walking over to the wall opposite him. He wanted to take in as much as he could. The flat was small but welcoming and cosy with cushions scattered everywhere and a soft rug under his feet.

“I see you have a map on the wall, did you look up Cordonia?” he asked noticing all the travel magnets attached.

“I may have done” she said quietly. “I’ve been saving for ages, I’ve always wanted to travel across Europe. Come sit down." She sincerely hoped that didn’t sound desperate as it was true. She had dreamed of seeing the world but her waitress wages only stretched so far.

Liam spun around not realising she was standing right behind him with a tray of drinks and warm croissants.

“This is great really Riley…I’m sorry if I interrupted you from your morning run” he asked glancing over her tight exercise gear. Don’t perve Liam he told himself firmly. Eyes on face.

Their eyes locked on each other properly for the first time, both feeling equally shy.

“Oh no its fine honestly, this is the best surprise, I was just going to clear my head but… hey this is better” she smiled widely at him.

“I’m glad you didn’t think I was crazy just turning up, I just woke up and thought, well I wanted to say goodbye without a car load of my friends watching I guess”. Liam said rolling his eyes.

Riley reached over and touched his hand “I’m just thankful you didn’t arrive 5 minutes later, we could have missed each other."

They sat there quietly for a moment munching on croissants, constantly catching each others eye… both wondering what happens next. Liam felt his cheeks blushing. He was so happy he had come over, he just didn’t know what to DO now that he had her close again.

“You have some… croissant just there…” Liam lent forward and brushed the side of her mouth gently. The feel of her lips making his breath catch. Riley closed her eyes at his touch and softly sighed.

“Liam… I’m really glad you came around to say… goodbye. Not that I want you to go, I just mean that you must have enjoyed last night to come round and want to say goodbye. I mean… I’m not assuming last night was as special to you as it was to me but... "

Liam smiled at her stumbling over her words nervously. He was glad it wasn’t just him that clearly had his heart in his mouth. “It was special Riley, this is special” he assured her.

His words stopped Riley in her tracks. That’s it, I’m going for it she thought decisively. She lent forward and kissed Liam softly. Liam groaned quietly into the kiss, placing his plate down on the table without his mouth leaving hers. Riley knew he was shy and moved closer to him, putting her hands around his face and pulling him against her. Suddenly it was like they had never been apart for those few hours.

Liam’s mind was racing…..I want her. But I shouldn’t… but why did I come here if not because I hoped for this… I can’t stop… I need this….

Riley moved on top of Liam straddling him as their kiss deepened. He felt his body reacting to her touch and he had no control over it. He ran his hands over her fitted top, it felt almost like another skin. He wished she didn’t have such awkward fitted clothing on. Riley ran her hands under his baggy hoodie and he gasped at her touch. Suddenly his phone was buzzing and they both stopped in their tracks.

“Sorry… I have to take this." He tensed wishing Bastien could just let him have this moment with her without interruption. She was tiny, what harm was realistically going to come to him?

Riley nodded feeling a little breathless and wishing that she could have him to herself without interruption, just for a little while, after all Cordonia will have him back for keeps shortly.

Liam tried not to sound annoyed but Bastien was trying his patience “Sorry Bastien I’m fine…. Yeh yeh I know. Just…. I’ll be about an hour. Yes an hour. I’ll make the flight” Liam replied clearly fighting against Bastien’s protests.

“Wow, he’s persistent” Riley commented.

“Yes I think he’s having visions of me turning into my brother. He would go missing for weeks though, I don’t think I’m quite at Leo’s level yet."

“Oh? That’s a shame, I was hoping I could keep you hostage, at least for a few days – show you properly what New York has to offer” she winked cheekily.

“I’m certainly already sold on its charms” Liam replied, suggestively running his eyes over her and then profusely blushing again.

Riley chewed her lip with nerves, she didn’t want to play games. He was here, in her flat, alone, she wanted him back in her arms. If nothing else could come of this she would no doubt have amazing memory at least.

She decided to go for it, he can only turn me down and I’ll surely only be a little bit heartbroken she told herself. She leant in for another kiss which he was more than happy to accept. Liam needed her to make the move, he had turned up on her doorstep, he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable in her own home or come across like he was here for one thing.

“Liam…. I know this can’t go anywhere, but you’re here and I want to be with you, right now, live in the moment. I’m an adult, I know what I’m saying…"

Liam threw his head back on her sofa and sighed. The phone call had been enough to return him to his usual sensible state.

“I can’t Riley…. You know I want to…but we shouldn’t. I can’t take this further with you and I don’t want to hurt you by being selfish."

Riley laid her head on his chest, she didn’t want to push the issue and just wanted to enjoy their limited time together. Liam relaxed, enjoying the closeness of her. He couldn’t explain it but it felt like he had known her forever and he felt so comfortable in her company.

“Can you stay a while?” Riley asked looking up at him.

Liam looked at her. She was so beautiful, he hadn’t thought about how hard it would now be to leave her for a second time. “Yes… I’ll stay as long as I can”. He wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed in his arms.

“So.. When you go home… do you know… I mean do you have an idea on who you are going to… choose?"

Liam really really didn’t want to even think about another woman right now. “No”. He said firmly. “You know if I could smuggle you back with me instead I’d do it in a heartbeat."

“Imagine what they would make of me! “ She said it jokingly but deep down feeling she wasn’t good enough for someone, especially someone she already cared too much about, was pretty rubbish.

“I’d hope they would think you nearly as wonderful as I do” he said nudging her playfully.

“Somehow I think I’d be a little out of place Liam.. "

Liam thought about her words and replied “Maybe, but only in a good way, you’re special, you shouldn’t ever want to be like anyone else."

Riley liked that. Sure he was smooth but somehow it still felt sincere, he was just from a different world to her. “Do you know what, you’re right! Take it as a compliment Liam, I’m not normally lacking confidence ha… “ A thought suddenly came to her “Liam, as I don’t go to all these fancy balls, will you dance with me now? "

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously, “and what music are we dancing to Miss Brooks?" 

“Alexa play me a romantic song. "

The music started and she pulled Liam to his feet. “Hold me like you would at a ball” she demanded, adopting a serious face but trying not to giggle.

“Lady Riley will do me the honor of accompanying me for this waltz?” He bowed dramatically and Riley adopted a fake shocked expression.

“Oh I would love to Prince Liam, the honor is all mine."

Smiling he placed his arms in a frame, almost on autopilot and she predictably felt perfect in his arms. They laughed as he dipped and twirled her expertly around her small ballroom, nearly knocking a lamp and chair over as they got carried away.

The song finished and Liam bowed to her as she curtsied.

“Come here you” she said, pulling him back onto the sofa. He was completely under her spell, she was so fun, so free spirited, she allowed him to almost forget everything looming over him.

They spent the next half an hour giggling and chatting, moving closer and closer to one another. She had curled her legs up on the sofa and rested against him and Liam and had completely relaxed in her company. He noticed how small her feet were with little pink painted toes and fiddled with her charm bracelet whilst she chatted animatedly. He loved their general chit chat as they learnt more about each other, the only problem being the more they talked the more they liked each other.

“What’s your favorite karaoke song to sing?” Riley asked suspecting she already knew the answer..

“Oh I’ve never sang publicly, well with the exception of a quartlet I was in as a boy. We would sing about Cordonia…”

“Wow I thought you couldn’t get any cuter but here we are! Do I get a verse now?"

“NEVER! HAHA. We were terrible, Drake hated singing so much he will tell you…. I… I mean he would”. Liam looked down sadly, remembering what exactly the situation was. This meeting was going to end in goodbye.

Riley looked up at him and stroked his face almost to reassure them both that it was ok. He smiled at her, looking at her with such warmth she felt butterflies in her chest. He was so handsome, possibly the most incredible man she had seen. She decided to lighten the mood again.

“Liam…."

“mmm” he hummed against her ear, inhaling that intoxicating coconut smell on her skin.

“If you had to have robotic arm or a robotic leg… which would you choose?” 

Liam burst out laughing…. “Erm… arm… wait leg. Touching you is too good to waste on an arm I couldn’t feel."

“Smooooth!!” Riley giggled, poking him in the arm playfully.

“Ouch! Right that’s it I’m taking you to my dungeon, that’s definite treason."

Liam pounced on her in an attempt to tickle her but she sprang into action. Liam easily won this battle and pinned her down on the sofa, their eyes locking on one another once again. Before either of them could process it their lips were on each other...

This time Riley went straight for his hoodie and pulled it over his head, she knew time was precious, wow his body was so good. He gasped but didn’t stop her as she ran her hands over his chest and then down his back, his eyes never leaving her face.

Liam hesitated as to where to touch her, not wanting to overstep the mark, “It’s ok, touch me, I want you to." Riley said as if reading his mind.

He moved his hands over her tiny exercise top and pulled the elastic to touch her warm skin underneath. He could see her peaking nipples through the flimsy fabric and moved his fingers towards them. She felt amazing to him, she fluttered her eyes shut as he lifted her top over her head and moved his mouth over her heaving breasts.

“Is this OK, tell me if you want to stop?” he asked softly. He didn’t want to rush things but then he knew they had so little time and being with her felt like he was floating on air.

“Yes oh god Liam… that’s…. So… good”. She arched into his mouth.

“Riley, you’re incredible, I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night… about doing this and well.. everything”.. He wanted her so much that it overpowered any control he had left inside him.

“uh, huh I’m sure” she smirked… “so that’s the reason for this early morning booty call is it?” She was joking but he panicked he had upset her… and had no idea what a booty call was…

“A booty ca… what? No Riley, believe me, I never imagined… never dared to hope that this could…”  
She giggled “sssh I’m joking… I know trust me, you’re too innocent."

“Not completely innocent” he said winking at her. With that he repositioned himself placing his hands either side of her hips and hooked his fingers under the elastic of her fitted leggings…. His eyes never left her face, looking for any sign of her wanting to stop but instead she lifted her hips off the sofa to make their removal easier for him….

Liam couldn’t think straight, he wanted her, she wanted him, but he was practically married albeit he didn’t know who he was actually marrying. He decided to go for it, he may never feel like this ever again and everything just felt too perfect to stop.  
She started moving her hands down to his tracksuit bottoms and his breathing got louder in anticipation of what was coming, he wanted to feel their skin on skin, to be inside her…. He had butterflies just imagining what it was going to feel like. He hadn’t had sex in what felt like forever but it was so much more than that, he wanted her, all of her. “Do you have any condoms? Sorry I didn’t think…. I don’t have any” he said breathlessly.

Before Riley could answer…..

Buzz buzz buzz…..

Shit Liam thought, please not now. He froze as the buzzing eventually stopped.

“Sorry… I’ll ignore it” he said, kissing her like his life depended on it.

Buzz Buzz Buzz

Buzz Buzz Buzz

“Fucks sake!” He said under his breath…

Riley giggled from under him, he sounded too posh to swear and it was amusing to hear.

Liam sighed heavily…. “I have to get that."

“It’s OK, it could be important” she sighed.

He reached for his phone as he kissed her cheek.

Riley stood up, suddenly feeling aware of her lack of clothing. She ran in the bedroom and put a t-shirt on suspecting their time was coming to an end. She listened to his call, trying not to make it obvious.

“I know Bastien…. OK. Yes, the flight isn’t going to leave without me is it? OK… OK. Give me… five minutes….I promise. No there’s no need to come up to the flat. I understand."  
Riley heard “five minutes” and realised the condoms weren’t going to be necessary. Liam ended the call abruptly and Riley walked out of her bedroom trying her hardest to look casual.

“Riley…I hate this but I have to go. Jesus you know I don’t want to. I’d do anything to stay but the social season starts tonight and my father is going crazy. It would seem Bastien has advised my father that I’m… here. He wants me home."

Liam felt totally empty, he felt trapped, trapped by Bastien, his father, a marriage to a faceless woman he didn’t want and with everything he was pretty sure he did want right in front of him. He looked at Riley in an oversized t-shirt, her hair messy. He was convinced if it was possible that she looked even cuter, possibly because he knew he was the cause of her current appearance.

“5 minutes huh?” she said trying her best to smile.

“Yeh, I thought it best not to go downstairs like this” he said topless and definitely still aroused.

Despite everything they both burst out laughing and she bridged the gap between them snuggling in his arms.

“It’s OK Liam…. We both knew this was going to happen…. I understand.” She lied. In truth the whole situation was madness, he was a grown man but what could she say. She certainly didn’t want to make Liam feel worse than he clearly did.

“I want to stay with you” he said simply, resting his forehead against hers.

Liam again pulled her in the tightest hug and she felt tears welling in her eyes. Don’t let him see you cry she told herself. Get a grip, you’ve known him less than a day.

Riley moved to kiss him and he eagerly accepted the kiss, he just couldn’t get enough of her. He lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him as close to her as possible for the last time. Eventually he reluctantly placed her back on the ground, sighing heavily.

Liam slowly walked to the door holding her hand and turned stroking her face one final time. “I’ll never forget you Riley Brooks."

“And I’ll never forget you Prince charming” she smiled through her tears.

Walking away for her was literally the hardest thing Liam had ever done. He didn’t look back in case doing so would make him run back into her arms.

“Liam? “ She called after him down the hallway.

He turned slowly, trying to fix a fake smile on his face but thinking please don’t ask me to stay, I might never leave… it took every bit of willpower he had left not to run back to her.

“The song we danced to, it was James Blunt, You're Beautiful."

They smiled at each other one last time and she closed the door.

Bastien walked impatiently up and down in the street pacing and checking his watch.

“OK panic over I’m here. Let’s get this flight."

Riley slumped back down on the sofa and reached for her phone. She messaged her friend asking if they could go out after her shift and get very very drunk.

Liam settled on his flight, immediately putting earphones in. He wasn’t in the mood to talk. They had him on the flight now and that was all he could offer at the moment. He flicked though the songs on his player to recent downloads. At the time he hadn’t even listened to the lyrics, he had been too caught up in the moment with her. The song had been random yet perfect he thought sadly “…. There must be an angel with a smile on her face, when she thought that I should be with you, because it’s time to face the truth, I will never be with you."

Maxwell, Drake and Tariq gave the driver hazy directions. They had opted for finding the bar rather than her apartment, the location of which they had no chance whatsoever of remembering. This still led predictably to many shouts of “sorry it was down there” and “haven’t we been past here already?” Until they finally pulled up at the bar.

Maxwell jumped out the car but the doors were shut “Helllooooooo, can anyone help? We need to find lady Riley urgently?!?” He pulled at the doors impatiently to no avail.

Drake intervened. “Maxwell!..... Maxwell! Stop shouting at the doors like an absolute weirdo, just sit in the car. The bar opens in 10 minutes, we can wait."

Riley crossed the road, her mind a million miles away. She looked up at the sky wondering if Liam was up there somewhere already. God have I brought the keys? She thought absent mindedly.  
“Riley?"

Riley looked up from her bag and saw a familiar black car outside the bar. The friendly one, Maxwell, was grinning at her and waving his arms frantically.

She walked over to the car slowly, trying to work out what on earth was going on….

“I’m so glad we caught you, I have an offer to make.. "


End file.
